A bird in a cage
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: The team are on a mission, Robin and SB are to shut down a generator, but they're not alone.   Rated T for torture
1. Generator

_**Me**__: Am I the only one who gets mad when Robin doesn't fight or he get's left out of the episode completely? I mean I want to see him get beat up every once in a while, but it seems like the writers are avoiding doing that just to miff me. Hence why I'm writing this~_

* * *

><p>"Supe, I told you not to move it!" The small teenage boy complained to the large teen.<p>

"sorry" The monster of a boy mumbled, out as a half hearted apology. He then shifted the light back to the smaller boy's work space.

Wires were everywhere, some plugged into the boy's wrist computer, and some into an opened fuse box.

"Are you almost done Robin?" Superboy asked, tired of holding the flashlight.

"Yeah, just a little bit more…" Robin answered adding the last wire to his wrist.

Robin then turned on his computer, numbers and letters were all across the screen. The boy typed a few things, and the diagram for a generator appeared.

"Okay all set!" Robin said into his ear piece, and also to Superboy.

"Finally." Superboy sighed.

"That's funny…." The small one wondered, trailing off.

"What?" SB asked mildly concerned.

"It's….." The boy began to say, but then suddenly and electric charge went from the box right into Robin.

The little bird screamed, his body being electrocuted.

Superboy, ran to the boy's aid, pulling the wires that were connected to the bird. Robin, slumped into the large teen's arms, his eyes closed, behind his mask.

"Superboy! Robin! What happened?" Aqualad, asked from Superboy's ear piece.

"I don't know, but Robin just got electrodcuted!" Superboy said is voice panicked, unsteady.

"Is he okay?" Aqualad asked, surprise and worried.

The monster of a boy shook the smaller one as gently as he could.

"Robin, hey Robin wake up!" Superboy shouted.

Is eyes, fluttered open, and he tilted his head up to look at superboy.

"Are you okay?" Superboy asked worried.

"Yeah, but I'm defiantly not feeling much of the aster. " The bird said weakly, while giving a small smile.

"He's alive, but I don't know much else." Superboy said, answering Aqualad.

"Do you know how that happened?" the larger one asked.

The small one shook his head, "I just saw something weird and then BAM!" he said, miming the bam with his hands.

"Something weird?" SB asked, confused.

"Yeah, don't know what it was but it kinda looked like…" Robin started, but then a voice rang out of the darkness.

"Like this?" The voice said, it didn't sound like a question more like a it was a fact.

There was the sound of something being picked up and the suddenly the joker's face came into light. The light of the flash light to be exact.

"Yeah…It…looked just like…that…"Robin wheezed out before passing out.

"oh, was the excitement too much for the little birdy?" The joker cooed mockingly, laughing maniacally after finishing his line.

Superboy, pulled Robin closer, protectively. He didn't know who this man was, but surely Superboy could beat him up.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" the joker said, almost as if he had read Superboy's mind.

"But I wouldn't be Batman's most feared villain if I didn't have some tricks up my sleeve." The maniac chuckled sofly.

Suddenly Superboy's vision began to blur, and his eyes felt heavy.

"What….I…." The giant boy muttered breathlessly, before the whole world turned black.

The last thing Superboy saw was the Joker's smiling face and the last thing he heard was the laughing that came with that smile.


	2. JOKER

Superboy's head swam in fog and darkness, he didn't know where he was, how he got there or even if he was concise. The place he was at was dark and quiet, that was until a blood curdling scream drug him out of the place he was at in his mind.

The clone opened his eyes only to be blinded by a light so bright it could have been the sun. A simple look around however told him otherwise. He looked toward the light, two shadowy figures stood in it. Superboy let his eyes adjust. He suddenly wishes they hadn't.

The two figures were the Joker and Robin. Robin had his hands chained, above his head, bleeding profoundly as the chains had cut into his wrist because he had tried to fight back before. His feet dangled a few inches above the ground. There were cuts almost one every inch of the little boys body each oozing out blood at an unsafe pace. Along with the very bloody letters, "J-O-K" that appeared to have been carved into Robin's arm that was facing Superboy.

"Well, well how nice of you to join us Superboy." The joker sang, after noticing that the clone's eyes were open, "Now, sweetie I'll be right back I just have to make sure our pet doesn't get away" The joker told Robin, gliding a finger to trace the young boy's jaw line.

Robin Flinched at the touch, trembling so much it caused the chains to clink together.

The Joker pulled a small box that seemed to be made out of some kind of dark substance. He opened the box slowly to reveal a good sized green, glowing rock.

Superboy began to feel weak and nauseous. Like the whole world was spinning. The tried to pull at the chains that were around his own wrist, but nothing happened; it was like his strength had disappeared.

"W-what is that?" SB asked his voice weak and shaky.

"Kryptonite, Superman's only weakness, so I figured it had to be your weakness too." The joker laughed, coming closer to the larger of the shaking teens.

"Now if you would be a dear and hold onto this for me." He said sinisterly, slipping the rock into the pocket of Superboy's jeans.

The madman turned back to Robin his arms outstretched, "Sorry to make you wait my sweet, but now I'm all yours."

The joker picked up the knife he had placed on a table so he could take care of the clone.

"And now you're all mine." He laughed, lifting the knife above his head.

The joker brought the knife down into Robin's arm with the letters on it. He drove the knife all the way down to the hilt. Robin screamed, throwing his head back and blood spurted everywhere, painting a side of the boy wonder's face a deep crimson red. The joker then drug the knife down, creating a line just after the letter "K". The skin and some muscle tore crudely, the madman really having to put his all to make the line, blood flying everywhere and the boy's screams intensified to a scream of pure horror and pain. The Joker removed the knife just to plunge it down into the delicate skin of the little boy blood spray painting the wall behind them a gruesome painting. The Joker continued to draw lines, blood flowed down the boys arm and began to dot pictures on the ground while the boy that arm was attached to screamed and the top of his lungs, tears cascading down from his mask.

The Joker stopped a moment to look at his work, the letters now read, "J-O-K-E". The Joker smeared blood away from the letters so that it could be seen clearer.

"Now, now don't worry I'm almost done just one more letter." The Joker chuckled, grabbing the young boy's chin.

Robin trembled immensely, the chains making a sad desperate cry for help along with the bird's short, breathless chirps for salvation. The bird's chest heaved in deep painful sobs, trying to gather as much oxygen as his shaky, little lungs would allow.

"How about we get rid of this stupid mask for the last letter." The Joker sang, running a finger over a corner of the black part of the mask.

The boy wonder screamed in protest, trying to fight the joker off with whatever strength he had left in his little legs.

"Now, now enough of that." The maniac said, stabbing Robin in the thigh on the word "That".

Robin Yelped, he legs stopped.

"That's good, now off the mask goes." The joker laughed playfully.

The joker took the knife and slid it under the mask, creating a deep gash in the bird's cheek, a stream of blood ran until it dripped off the boy's chin, who gasped at the pain and realization that he wouldn't be able to keep his identity. The mask was removed to behold a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes that shown with pain, and tears that threaten to spill over.

"Well, now that I look at you, you don't look half bad." The maniac said spinning the knife around in his hand and using the other to grab the bird's chin.

Superboy lie on the ground. He felt like crying, throwing up and a tearing off the maniac's head all at the same time. He had to do something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Let's keep going now shall we." Joker said his hand falling to his side.

Robin looked briefly at Superboy, his eyes pleading to him. Asking him to do something, anything. The look disappeared and was replaced with shear pain as the knife was stabbed into him creating the same effect as the stab before and maybe to an even greater extent.

Superboy wanted to look away, he didn't want to watch anymore, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He felt that if he did he would be abandoning Robin in his time of need.

Soon all of one side of the young boy was a dark red, and his arm was letting out blood like a fountain. Tears came out at the same consistency as the blood.

"There, J-O-K-E-R. You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't misspell anything." The Joker laughed tracing the letters with a gloved finger.

Robin's eyes seemed lifeless, his body was limp, and his face seemed stuck in an never ending pain.

The maniac grabbed the boy's chin once more, "You look nervous."

Robin tensed at this his eyes shot to life and began to fill with fear.

"I see your looking at my scars," The joker gestured to the scars at the corners of his mouth, "Wanna know how I got em'?"

Robin shook his head desperately his eyes in severe panic and dread. Like he had heard this line before and had known what it meant. The Joker then put the knife sideways into the bird's mouth.

Superboy suddenly knew were this was going and suddenly shouted, "STOP! DO IT TO ME PLEASE!" He pleaded, not wanting to see Robin scream, bleed and hurt again.

The madman stopped for a moment. Considering the idea. Then the knife was removed from the bird's mouth. The joker's insane filled green eyes meeting Superboy's desperate blue ones.

"Why so serious Superboy?"


	3. Why so serious?

The Joker walked slowly, agonizingly towards Superboy. Superboy tried not to think about what was about to happen and focus on a way to get out of here. Robin was bleeding a lot, which was a very big understatement, and needed medical attention fast.

The joker jerking up the clones head snapped him out of his thought. The knife was placed roughly sideways into the large teen's mouth, cutting into the corners of the clone's mouth ever so slightly. Blood from the knife dripped into Superboy's mouth, he gagged. Never once had the clone ever wanted to taste Robin's blood and he still didn't want to even though he didn't have much of a choice.

"Now you see, my father was a drinker and one night he came home a little wasted than usual." The madman said, licking his lips in his signature way, "Mommy and Daddy got into a little fight, Mommy grabbed the kitchen knife, he didn't like that."

Superboy was perplexed by this story The Joker was telling, but the further he went into the story, the more Robin shook, his eyes as wide as saucers, staring at the blade as if he was waiting for something.

"So he comes at me with the knife, and puts it into my mouth just like this." The Joker said, gesturing to the blade, "And he says 'Why so serious?'"

The knife was pushed harder upwards on the corner's of the large teen's mouth, small streaks of blood slid down the teen's chin, giving him a marionette look. Robin shrieked, shaking his head violently.

"WHY SO SERIOUS SUPERBOY?" The madman yelled, using a quick and powerful swipe, the site was horrible, the skin parted from its self, blood spouting every which way. Superboy's back teeth and teeth in plain sight.

The monster of a boy crumpled to the ground after the knife was removed, his screams and moans of pain sounded like a jumbled up growl. Robin Closed his eyes right after The Joker yelled, not wanting see any of this happening to a person so dear to him.

"Now, now Superboy after that heals you'll look just like me. Isn't that wonderful?" The Joker laughed, twirling the knife around like a baton, "What do you say Robin?"

Robin didn't answer he just sobbed quietly with his eyes tightly shut.

"That's no good my sweet you gotta look at him to give me your opinion. Now look at him unless you want him dead." The madman said starting sweet and transitioned into insane.

Robin reluctantly opened his eyes. Joker held Superboy's face up so the little bird could see without any trouble. The small one's blue eyes widened into shock and made a few strange noises before throwing up.

"Oh dear, what a mess you've made of yourself. Just look at you it's all over your shirt." The joker said shaking his head, dropping Superboy like a sack of rocks.

"I suppose you'll just have to change into something else. I was planning to get you naked anyway, especially after seeing those gorgeous eyes." The Joker lauged to himself.

A guttural, warning growl escaped from Superboy's messed up lips.

"Oh don't worry Superboy. I'll let you watch." The madman said petting the clone on the head.

The Joker walked over to the bird who was trembling ten thousand times as worse as before. The joker undid the chain that held the little one up, who then fell to the earth not even trying to stop the fall. His body was limp; his eyes full of pure fear, a few twitches here and there were the only signs that he was alive at all.

"Shall we start my dear?" The Joker asked, taking off the bird's cape.

Suddenly a phone rang, The Joker stopped to listen.

"Darn it I should have disconnected that thing." The Joker said cursing himself, "Oh well, I'll be right back my dear."

The Joker got up and started walking, after the footsteps had faded, there was a sound that came into Superboy's ear. It was the sound of something being dragged on the ground. The clone looked up to see Robin dragging himself as fast as they could to the larger teen. The larger one tried to say something, but it just came out as a garbled mess.

When Robin was close enough his asked, "C-can you flip around f-or me." His voice was shaky and weak.

The clone complied without complaint. Robin pulled himself closer, a small hand reaching out for Superboy's pocket, the one with the kryptonite in it. The bird's shakiness proved to make his mission to retrieve the rock a very difficult one. The small one had just pulled the rock out when he heard footsteps. Robin quickly shoved the rock into his mouth, not sure what to do with it with the short of time he had.

"Now, now what is this? Just what are you trying to do my love?" The Joker asked, standing above Robin.

The joker looked at Superboy's pocket, a big lump still there.

"Guess I stopped you just in time." The joker's voice weird and unreadable.

The madman grabbed Robin roughly by the collar pulling him up. He turned his back to Superboy, dragging Robin back to the spotlight.

"I was going to be gentle, but you've mad me angry and that just won't do." The Joker growled, throwing Robin as hard as he could into the cart table that he laid the knife on.

All sorts of things fell to the floor at this collision, thankfully none fell on Robin.

Robin squinted as he watched a shadow grow behind the Joker. He heard a loud WACK! And a horrifying and disgusting crack of a bone being broken into two parts. The he watched in wonder as the madman fell to the ground.

And the then suddenly the whole world went black. Which confused Robin because he was still conscise, well at least the thought he was. The small one felt big arms cradle him gently, he jumped afraid it was The Joker.

"Don't worry Robin it's just me." Superboy's voice came from above the bird's head.

Robin didn't say anything, a big rock still in his mouth.

"Robin, spit the Kryptonite out right now." Superboy said sternly holding a hand out, atleast that's what Robin sensed he did.

The bird shook his head slowly.

"ROBIN SPIT IT OUT!" The teen yelled in a growl.

The younger one began to shake in fear. The older one sighed, resting his hand on Robin's stomach.

"I'm not trying to be mean here. I've read about Kryptonite and I know it's not a good thing for humans to come into contact with. Now will you please just spit it out? The Joker's dead so it's okay." Superboy said softly, putting is hand out again.

Robin just swatted the hand away and struggled to get on his knees, holding himself up on the arm that hadn't been carved. He then spit the rock out, it fell to the ground with a tink. The bird the grabbed it and tossed it as far as his weak little arms could mange, which wasn't very far. Superboy the grabbed it, grunting a little as he touched it, then chucked it away before all of his strength was gone. The sound of a glass shattering told them it had gone out the window.

"By the way what did you put in my pocket?" The monster of a boy asked rummaging through his pocket.

"Just a rock from my utility belt." The boy whispered, feeling dizzy.

"You have a rock in your utility belt?" Superboy asked feeling that a rock was a ridiculous thing to have in a utility belt.

"Hey it came in handy didn't it?" Robin asked, turning his head to Superboy before falling forewords.

The clone caught the boy before his face hit the ground.

"Robin!" SB called concerned.

"Sorry just felt a little dizzy." The bird answered weakly, chuckling slightly, "Oh yeah, how are you talking I thought the Joker..."

"Super healing powers." SB answered without any emotion.

"Ah, I wish I had those." Robin breathed out, reached slowly for the arm that had the most blood on it, the one also that was against Superboy's chest soaking his shirt in blood.

"Sorry am I crushing it?" Superboy asked, pulling away a little bit.

"No, actually it's good to put a little pressure on it." Robin said pulling himself closer to the giant heater that was Superboy.

Robin felt so cold; his poor little body shaking ever so slightly, Superboy pulled the boy wonder closer trying to keep him warm. By this time Robin was basically in Superboy's lap. It was quiet; nothing could be heard except for Superboy's breathing and Robin's shaky and slow breathing.

The boy wonder was the first one to break the silence, "Supe, will you stay with me until the others come?"

"Of course I would never leave you in a condition like this!" Superboy answered appalled by the thought of leaving Robin all alone bleeding like this.

"Even if I wasn't would you still stay with me?" Robin asked, grabbing onto Superboy's shirt.

"Of course." Superboy said putting a hand over the bird's small one, swallowing it up.

"Thank you", was the last thing Robin said before he passed out.

"Robin? Hey Robin you can't fall asleep just yet!" Superboy said, panicking, shaking Robin gently but firmly.

"Come on Aqualad! Oh yeah Joker threw our communications away." Superboy yelled, "MEGAN! C'mon you have to have a mind link, I need you! Robin's in danger!"

"Anyone please help!" Superboy yelled, afraid for Robin's life.

A loud high pitched sound penetrated Superboy's brain, making the room spin and him to lose conciseness.


	4. A Dream?

_Me: Sorry for the slow update I wasn't exactly sure how to end this so it took me awhile. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. _

* * *

><p>Superboy's eyes flutter open lazily, his head hurt and was swimming in fog. He looked around, he could see the familiar dresser, clothes that he had thrown on the floor still there, and a Superman poster that M'gann bought him that he hadn't had the heart to throw away. He was in his room, but wait that isn't right. He was still in that torture room holding Robin wasn't he? Superboy looked down at his arms that did not have a broken bird in them. His heart leapt of his chest, if he didn't have Robin, then who did? Images of what the Joker did to Robin flashed through his head. He leapt out of bed in a panic, flinging the door open, almost ripping it off of its hinges in the process.<p>

The clone stopped abruptly, trying not to run over the person that was just outside his door. He had to do a double take as he looked down to see who it was. It was Robin.

"Where's the fire Supey?" Robin asked laughing at the fact that he was almost trampled.

Superboy didn't answer; he just stared at the little bird as if trying to decide whether he was real or not.

"Supey?" The boy wonder asked concerned for the clone, "C'mon let's show everyone you're up. They've been worried sick about you."

"Awake?" The clone asked confused.

"Yeah, on our last mission you just fainted and you wouldn't wake up. You've been out for almost a week." Robin stated, raising his eyebrow, his skeptical eyes hidden behind his sun glasses.

"But why are you up before me?" Superboy asked pointing a large finger at the boy.

"Cuz' all I had to do was carry you to where the group was. Now c'mon." The boy said pulling at the larger one's arm.

"You couldn't have possibly done that!" The clone exclaimed moving slowly along with the boy.

"Why not?" Robin asked still confused as ever.

"Because you were bleeding WAY too much to even keep breathing."Superboy stated planting his feet firmly on the ground.

The boy wonder stopped, his little hand seemed to tighten around the older one's arm, His eyes unreadable behind the dark glasses.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy finally said smiling like Superboy just told the funniest joke ever.

The clone allowed himself to be pulled into the living room. M'gann was busy making cookies, Kid Flash was trying to flirt with her. Artemis was restringing her bow on the couch, Aqualad sat next to her not seeming to do much of anything.

"Hey guys look who decided to wake up!" Robin sang cheerily.

"Conner! Thank heavens!" M'gann exclaimed joyfully floating over to give him a giant hug.

Superboy hugged back slightly, eyes still on the little bird beside him. Did everything that happened in the torture room, with the joker, was that all just a dream? Something the clone's subconscious whipped up as he slept?

"Took you long enough! Tell you what you sleep more than I do on a Saturday!" Kid Flash complained playfully punching Supe in the arm.

"Glad to see your awake my friend." Aqualad greeted with a smile, going in for a brohug.

Everyone stared at Artemis.

"Oh yeah, likewise I guess." She said nervously playing with the string on her bow.

Superboy stared into all his friends faces; they wouldn't lie to him would they? Maybe he had made the whole thing with Robin up, maybe it all was just a bad dream.

"Hey Rob look I think my bicep got bigger." KF laughed flexing his arm proudly.

"Nuh-uh! Come on let's compare." Robin teased, pulling up his sleeve to his baggy black jacket and flexing.

Superboy glanced over at these silly boys, stopping to stare at Robin's arm. He looked intently as there seemed to be a slight outline of letters that appeared to have been carved into his arm.

The little bird must have noticed the eyes of the clone on his arm because he pulled down his sleeve calmly, trying to act as if he wasn't hiding anything.

"What's wrong Superboy? You look confused." Aqualad inquired placing a hand on Superboy's arm.

"Yeah I think I just need to go outside for some air." Superboy said pinching the bridge of his nose.

The large boy walked out to where his motorcycle was, placing a hand on it. How could his friends lie to him like that? What he had seen on the little bird's arm was NOT an illusion! The thing with the Joker really happened! Why would they lie to him? And what of Robin? Was he really okay? There's no way he could have been all that blood and torture. Even if he was maybe okay physically what about mentally?

Superboy let out a long breath, placing his head in his hands. Suddenly a voice floated into his ears.

"Is it really okay to lie to him like this?"

It was Robin's voice.

"There's no other way. If he knew the truth about what happened with the Joker who knows what kind of mental scarring would he would have." Aqualad explained in a controlled voice.

"Superboy have mental scarring! SUPERBOY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Give me a freakin' break Robin's the one we should be lying too!" Kid flash yelled angerly.

"I agree with kid crash here. Sure Superboy saw it happen, but Robin's the one it actually happened to!" Artemis said a bit of malice in her voice.

"Guys I'm fine! I'm just saying maybe we should try out our luck and tell him. I mean even after he had just woken up he still asked me why I wasn't struggling to move." Robin explained trying to get the other two to settle down.

"For now let's just keep it a secret until the right time to tell him." Aqualad said, his voice sounding final.

"Okay. I trust you Aqualad so I'll do what you say, but don't blame me if he resents us for lying to him for all this time." Robin said a slight edge in his voice.

Light footsteps faded away, Superboy figured that Robin had left.

"I think we should keep an eye on Robin as well. Wally and Artemis have a point." M'gann said after a few moments of silence.

"That's a wise decision." Aqualad concluded, walking off himself.

"I'll go check on Conner." M'gann said excusing herself.

Superboy straightened up trying not to look like he just heard something he shouldn't have.

"How ya doing Conner?" M'gann asked her voice sweet.

"Good, but I think I'm gonna go see Robin." Superboy said, not even looking the Martian that had come to see him.

M'gann watched him leave with wondering eyes. Superboy made his way to the little bird's room, not sure what he's even doing going to see him. He didn't know what to say or what he's going to do, but before he knew it he was already outside the younger boy's room and was already knocking.

Robin opened the door slowly; he pushed his glasses fully over onto his face.

"Yes Supey?" Robin asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Do you want me to turn on the T-"

Superboy pulled the little boy into a tight hug before he could finish.

"Supey…what are you-" The boy studdered.

"I'm sorry" Superboy said holding Robin tightly.

Robin froze, his breath slow and steady.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Superboy whispered into the younger one's ear.

Robin was silent for awhile, the suddenly burst into tears, burying his face into the clone's shirt.

"I'm sorry, for not telling the truth." The bird said in between sobs.

"It's okay it'll be our little secret." The clone answered rubbing Robin's shoulder.


End file.
